In wireless local area networks (WLAN) some data transactions between devices of a basic service set (BSS) may be secured. Security for WLAN, for example a WLAN that complies with IEEE Standard 802.11, may include at least three components: an authentication mechanism or framework, an authentication algorithm, and data frame encryption.
IEEE standard 802.1X-2001 “Port Based Network Access Control” may be used as an authentication mechanism or framework for the WLAN and may provide authentication protocol to the WLAN based on the IEEE 802.11 standard. The IEEE 802.1X standard may enable scaling of WLANs by allowing centralized authentication of wireless users or stations. The IEEE 802.1X standard may allow multiple authentication algorithms and may configure the devices of the BSS with a desired authentication algorithm.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.